


My Starlight

by KeiKou9275



Series: My Light [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I needed episode five, M/M, kolivance - Freeform, season 7, the amount of angst is getting my creativity going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Where once he saw only darkness, starlight returns





	My Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Kolivance for season 7. Spoilers Ahead! As well as some angsty angst.
> 
> ~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Kolivan’s world was dark and cold, devoid of the light and life that once shone in it. After Voltron had vanished three deca-phoebs ago, Kolivan had searched high and low for the Paladins, for Lance, but the universe was shattering at the seams and it needed his Blades to try to keep it together.

Then the Druids had trapped and slaughtered them as they fought to make their final stand. It had been a massacre for both sides, the Blades fighting to the last until only Kolivan was left. He had been certain that his time had come, that he would be able to rest with his packmates, to be with his starlight once more.

But the Druids had kept him alive, using his signal to lure in countless blades to slaughter. Kolivan had wept openly as he watched his Blades fall until he had no more tears to shed and succumbed to the darkness. The Druid, for only one remained, kept him alive by forcing quintessence into him, causing pain whenever Kolivan tried to resist.

Now Kolivan was strung up once more, acting as bait for a poor soul who had discovered the signal. Kolivan hung there, flickering between consciousness and oblivion as the sound of battle and blades drifted around him. He heard the Druid taunting his prey, telling them that he would enjoy making Kolivan watch their demise.

‘Please,’ Kolivan thought wearily. 'Let me die… let me see my Starlight once more.’ Memories flowed through his mind, memories of better times with his Lance. His smile and laughter, his ability to irk the Red Paladin to no end, his kindness even in the darkest of times.

Kolivan felt his bonds being severed, multiple arms working to lower his beaten and broken body down as gently as possible. Through the darkness he heard a voice calling him, asking him to grip their hand to show he was alive. Slowly Kolivan opened his eyes, blurred shadows surrounding him as he struggled back to consciousness.

One of the shadows moved into his line of vision, tears streaming down their face from behind a helmet. It took another moment to focus on their face before Kolivan noticed the impossibly blue eyes looking into his, eyes he had only ever hoped to see after he had left this existence.

With what little strength he had remaining, Kolivan lifted his hands to hold Lance’s face as best he could with the helmet in the way. “La-n…” he tried to say, his throat constricting with emotion, his eyes widening as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. But the Paladin seemed to understand, taking his helmet off so Kolivan could see that he was real, that he wasn’t fever dream about to disappear.

Lance gently took Kolivan’s hands, still so much larger than his small mate’s but somehow much more fragile, and held them on either side of his damp face, nuzzling into them carefully. Kolivan felt tears fall down his face, emotions running through him for the first time in deca-phoebs.

“M-my starlight, my L-lance… you are h-here,” Kolivan managed to whisper as Lance leaned his head against Kolivan’s. Lance dropped his hands in favor of pulling Kolivan closer. Kolivan could only be held, his arms too weak to reciprocate but he nuzzled his head into Lance’s neck.

Kolivan knew that it would take time to recover from all that he had been through, both physically and emotionally. But being held by his mate, both of them coming undone, Kolivan knew that they would heal in time.


End file.
